


Very Stucky Holidays

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Candles, Central Park, Christmas, Christmas Lights, Christmas songs, Coffee Shop, Cookies, December - Freeform, F/M, Family, Family Dinner, French Silent Night, Gen, Gift, Gloves, Hanukkah, Holiday Lights, Holiday Traditions, Holiday prompts, Holidays, Hot Cocoa, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Ice Skating, Irish Steve Rogers, Irish-Gaelic Silent Night, Lights, Loss of a Friend, M/M, Memories, Mistletoe, Mittens - Freeform, Pentatonix - Freeform, Peppermint, Playing in the Snow, Rockefeller center, Romanian Silent Night, Russian Silent Night, Scarves, Silent Night, Snow, Snowed In, Starry Night, Traditions, Ugly Sweaters, Volunteer Work, baking cookies, caroling, couch snuggling, decorations, gingerbread, gingerbread cake, holiday market, peppermint scented massage, prompts, real chocolate hot cocoa, sick, sick super soldier, song theme, tradition, tree - Freeform, volunteering, warm fire, watching movies while snowed in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: So what's the month of December like for our two favorite super soldiers? Here's were we go to find out!A set of 31 drabbles/stories that may or may not connect to each other. Prompts created by smol-hux on Tumblr.





	1. First Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so late start for these! I'm gonna be playing catch up for the first couple days to get these up fast enough! Each chapter will be named via the prompt that was given for the day. As I put up the chapters, I'll add to the tags as well!
> 
> As I said, prompts being used were created by Tumblr user smol-hux! They have a daily prompt thing for the month of December. I'm just getting a late start because I had to re-locate it!

“It's December.”

 

Tony had been the one to say it matter of factly.

 

The only problem was to Bucky and Steve, it didn't feel like December. It didn't feel like Christmas time yet.

 

No, it didn't matter that Stark heir was blasting holiday music all over the Tower or the upstate headquarters. It wasn't the Christmas trees or the decorations. It wasn't the stories or movies that they would all watch together.

 

No. Nothing like that mattered.

 

The two super soldiers could never completely explain why it didn't feel like the special holiday. With all the strange heatwaves that had been happening recently, there had been no chill like they were used to. No cold air.

 

“We told you,” Bucky grumbled into his morning coffee on the common floor, “'s not Christmas time yet.”

 

“How in the name of Odin is it not Christmas yet?” the billionaire demanded to know, leaning against the kitchenette's counter.

 

“'s just not. Don't feel it.”

 

“And when will you know it is?”

 

Crystal blue eyes gazed up into deep chocolate. “Trust me. We'll know.”

 

Standing up from his chair, the Winter Soldier left his mug on the island and made his way to the over look of the city. A sigh left his lips.

 

“We'll know.”

 

The elevator doors opened and Steve stepped out. He noticed an exasperated Tony, gaping and muttering about how it was the right season and the decorations and the tree and-

 

The captain sighed. Going over to where his boyfriend was, he wrapped his arm around the older's waist. The brunet laid his head on the blond's shoulder as they gazed out over the large city.

 

“They'll never understand why it's not Christmas yet,” Bucky uttered softly.

 

“Sam might, but even then, he's different than the others.”

 

That's when they both saw it. Gentle at first, but gradually getting heavier. Soft flecks of white floating to the tar and pavement below. Gentle smiles crossed their lips.

 

“Must'a finally got cold enough,” the sergeant grinned.

 

“Must have,” Steve agreed. He gently squeezed a hug gently around his waist.

 

This is what they'd been waiting for. Something so small, but to them it was so significant.

 

“Remember, back before the war...” the blond whispered.

 

“All I wanted was for you to be able to watch the first snowfall and not be sick. Just for one day.”

 

“Only happened once.”

 

“And now it's going to happen every year. Thank heavens that serum gave you such a strong immune system.”

 

The two super soldiers just stood there as the snowflakes continued to fall.

 

“Now,” Bucky murmured, “Now it's Christmas.”

 


	2. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cold days ahead. Bucky was protective back before Steve got the serum and, well, he still is protective even after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still playing catch up! Hopefully I can be all caught up by the 5th! We'll see!

_**~*~Before The Serum~*~** _

 

 

“Steven Grant Rogers!”

 

The person in question flinched. He turned around and looked up at the pair of crystal blue eyes that gazed down at him.

 

“What is it, Buck? We know I have to go to work,” he grumbled, “I'm gonna be late as it is.”

 

“Steve, ya need to bundle up better. Dun want you gettin' sick as bad as ya did last year.”

 

The protective brunette went over to their coat rack and grabbed a heavier coat. He took it over to the blond and draped it over his shoulders. The other side and slowly, painfully, slid his arms into the sleeves as the older wrapped the jacket closer into the younger's body.

 

“Buck, come on! I'll be alright. Ya know this by now, don' cha?”

 

A frown came over the man's lips. “Stevie... It's cold out there. I don't wanna find ya out there freezin' your ass off. I don't even wanna think about all the things I do. But I do, because I dun wanna lose ya.”

 

“Bucky...” was breathed softly.

 

“Please, Stevie... Bundle up... For me?”

 

There was an exasperated sigh before tired ocean eyes lowered to the ground. Steve knew what he meant to Bucky and what Bucky meant to him. He didn't want his best guy to worry about him too much. He hated his weak body for this very reason. He knew why the older worried for him.

 

"Okay, Buck..."

 

 

_**~ &~After The Serum~&~** _

 

 

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph! Steven Grant-”

 

“Goddamnit Buck! I'm a grown-ass man and serum keeps me from gettin' sick! Ya damn well know it!”

 

“But Stevie! It's thirty degrees out there! And the temperature is constantly lowering! It's freezing out there!”

 

“I'm already wearing two long-sleeved shirts and a heavy coat! I'll be fine!”

 

Natasha sat at the kitchenette's island sipping her tea as the argument continued. Wanda made her way into the room and sat down, making her own tea by bringing over the various items with her mind and creating it then putting anything dirty or unneeded away.

 

“Are they at it again?” the young mind-warper questioned.

 

“Barnes fussing over Rogers?” the spy replied, “Yup.”

 

“Do we know when they'll be done arguing about that?”

 

The redhead gave a laugh into her mug. She set it down and leaned her back against the counter. “When winter's over probably.”

 

The brunette's brows furrowed slightly. “How cold is it out there?”

 

“Snow's still falling,” Natasha shrugged, “So below freezing.”

 

"Ah, so cold enough for the fussing," Wanda nodded.

 

“Stevie!” Bucky's voice rang out through the floor, “It's cold outside!”

 


	3. Ice Skating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are at Rockafeller Center. Bucky's out on the ice, but what about Steve?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still playing catchup, but luckily I'm only a day behind at this point!

“Come on, Stevie! It won't be that bad!”

 

Bucky stood on the ice in the middle of Rockafeller Center rink. Dozens of families and couples skated nearby as he did. Even the other Avengers were around in various places. Tony was off with Pepper. Bruce was sitting in a secluded area just watching the crowds. Thor was... somewhere with Jane, though no one was quite sure where. Clint and Natasha were playing some strange game between them. Sam was over with Wanda, helping her skate around the rink.

 

Steve, however, was on the outside of the rink. He was smiling and shaking his head. “No, Buck. I'm gonna sit this round out.”

 

“Steve, get your scrawny ass out here now! It's not gonna kill you to ice skate.”

 

“No, Bucky. Please don't make me come out there. I'm fine on solid ground.”

 

“Steve, you're being difficult.”

 

“I... just prefer not to be slipping and sliding around too much.”

 

The older super soldier sighed. He made his way over to the side, dodging and maneuvering around the other skaters with ease. It was as though he was a natural, light on his feet.

 

Just like on the dance floor.

 

Seeing the man made the blond's heart flutter and skip a beat. It was an impossible dream that he was able to live every day being in love with him. The two of them together was amazing.

 

If only he didn't have two left feet.

 

Steve gazed down at his feet. Sure they had the ice skates on them – Tony had to have them special ordered for him and Bucky. The only thing was that as well as having two left feet was that he didn't feel comfortable around ice in general. He didn't talk about it much, but the idea of ice still left him on edge.

 

It was only moments before the brunet was at his side.

 

“Stevie, what is it?”

 

“Buck... you know me and ice... And I can't dance worth a damn. Skatin'... it combines them”

 

A soft frown crossed Bucky's lips. “Is that what you're worried about? Dancin' on ice? Not all skatin' is dancin, Stevie. And I'll help you.”

 

“Buck-”

 

The person in question held his hand out. “Please. Let me help you Steve. I'll be right here with you the whole time.”

 

The blond bit his lip a little. He was nervous. It would be first time that had ice skated ever. Yes, he would have Bucky at his side, but at the same time there was still the fear that the ice brought. The feel of cold.

 

“Steve...” the brunette's voice was calm, soothing.

 

“You'll be with me?”

 

“Of course. I wouldn't leave my best guy hangin', would I?”

 

Steve tried not to flinch. He knew the older meant no harm, but the memory...

 

“Okay,” he muttered after a few minutes, standing up slowly and moving over to the door where his lover. “Okay...”

 

Slowly, the two made it onto the ice. They didn't care that the others saw that Steve was still so new. They didn't worry about the people racing past them. All they cared about was each other... Steve focusing on Bucky.

 

And Bucky teaching Steve a new fun activity for winter time.

 


	4. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Christmas after the Civil War and at least half of the Avengers are in Wakanda. Bucky's mind is free of the triggers. Wanda hears music and laughter. She also gets several wonderful scents. But where are they coming from?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! I promise!

Wanda made her way out of the elevator. It had been about half a year since the Avengers had been separated. She'd been able to help Bucky regain his mind back, helping him to break the triggers in his mind. This had allowed him to start a very slow process of healing and recovery.

 

It was December now, which with where the group of Wakanda-based Avengers were located? It didn't feel like it. She did have to hand it to T'Challa though, he was helping them feel as comfortable as he could.

 

Heading through the Wakandan Avengers hallway, the young woman was hit with the scent of sugar, cinnamon, ginger and chocolate. The sounds of laughter and Christmas music filled the air. As she got to the room, she remained at the door and just watched the scene.

 

Bucky and Steve stood in the kitchen. Surrounding them were several clear empty jars. On the counter tops were pans of varying sizes with several different types of cookies. There were explosions of flour, sugar and vanilla everywhere.

 

But what filled the air more than the music and the scents was the sounds of their laughter.

 

“You're shittin' me!” Steve burst out, “Dugan pulled that while I was on that mission with Monty?”

 

“The guy tried to make Phillips wear a dress to not only impress the higher ups, but also to get us Christmas leave,” Bucky supplied.

 

“Well shit, I wish it had worked. And I wish I could have seen that,” the blond snickered, shaking his head, “Guy tried to keep me from getting to ya.”

 

“Yeah, ya told me about that mission.”

 

The look in the captain's eyes went soft. The laughter slowly settled down and he had a soft smile on his lips. His sergeant went over to his side, laying his head on a shoulder. Strong yet gentle arms wrapped around the man's waist.

 

“I still remember that Christmas. Best memory of the Commandos,” Steve spoke softly, “Carols, mugs of coffee, no missions, tellin' old stories of our own.”

 

“Dernier had some good ones. Sure, Jones had to translate,” Bucky shrugged, “but just that... That was somethin'.”

 

“And remember what Howard and Peggy tried to do for us?”

 

“Tried to make us cookies. Howard's chocolate chip were weird as hell, but Peggy's gingersnap... Those were some of the best.”

 

Steve's lip twitched. “Did you try one of our gingersnaps, Buck?”

 

The man's brows furrowed. “Why?”

 

“Just try one. Trust me.”

 

A hand went over to one of the pans as the blond released his hold. The brunette glanced over at his boyfriend, raising a brow as he was urged to try it. He picked up a cookie and bit into it.

 

The man froze. He slowly chewed on the bite he had taken. Crystal eyes closed as he continued to chew before swallowing the cookie down.

 

He stared at it.

 

“No... There's no possible...” Bucky looked up at Steve. “There's no way. We... we just made these. How are they...”

 

Steve smiled. “Sharon gave me the recipe a while back. Back not too long after D.C. I'd told her I baked from time to time, but hadn't in a while. She gave me this recipe and I tried it a while later. I knew the taste was familiar, but I couldn't figure out why.”

 

“Then you figured it out after Carter's funeral.”

 

Steve nodded.

 

“This is Peggy's gingersnap recipe. These are her cookies.”

 

“Well, her mother's actually,” the blond corrected, “but it's still amazing as ever. And we both have fond memories with these cookies.”

 

Wanda's revelry of the two men was interrupted by a tap on her shoulder. Glancing back, she saw T'Challa there. She bowed slightly, moving to the side. He smiled and shook his head.

 

“I believe, Wanda, that it's time for us to... share in the gifts of those cookies,” the king chuckled, “They will not last long if Clint, Scott and Sam get to them first.”

 


	5. Playing in the Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out and travelling the world, the half of the Avengers currently based in Wakanda take a break in Canada. It starts snowing. So how do the boys take advantage of it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I'll do the correct one tonight (Dec. 6). And then I'll be all caught up!

“Steve! Bucky! It's snowing!”

 

The two super soldiers slowly opened their eyes. They'd been sleeping peacefully for the first time in a while. However the yell from the youngest of their group caused them to wake from their slumber.

 

The small group of Avengers were traveling around the globe. While keeping a low profile, they were doing humanitarian work as well as, well, being heroes. They were currently in the Canadian Rockies in a relatively large cabin and the snow was falling again.

 

“Wanda...” Bucky grumbled, “Can't two men sleep in peace? What time is it?”

 

“Time for two old men to get up.” They could hear the smirk in her voice.

 

“Wanda, Buck and I rarely sleep in anymore. Allow us this once?” Steve sighed.

 

“Get up. We're all going outside today. We're far enough out we can enjoy it without interruption.”

 

The two men groaned. They knew that once Wanda had an idea in her head, she wouldn't easily let them forget it or even let them have their way. They needed to get up now. She had to or she'd make them.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Once everyone was fully awake and bundled up, the group left the cabin. They didn't stray too far since the snow was already starting to pile up. They had to admit, it was quite the beautiful scene.

 

Scott, Clint, Wanda and Sam were all off on the side making snowmen and snow women. They were smiling and enjoying the day. Every once in a while there would be a snowball thrown, but they'd go right back to it.

 

“This... isn't bad,” Bucky admitted quietly to Steve. He wrapped his metal arm around his lover.

 

“Hm..”

 

The older of the two knelt down after a few minutes. He picked up some of the snow that was on the ground and gave a secret smile to himself.

 

The younger took in a breath, closing his eyes. “Hey Bu-”

 

Before he could finish, he was smacked in the face with a ball of white.

 

“Got ya!” Bucky laughed.

 

“Bucky!” He knelt down himself as the sniper started running off. Making a ball in his hands, he squinted slightly. It would take much just the perfect...

 

He threw the ball.

 

“Gack!” The brunet's cry left him chuckling. “You realize this means war.”

 

“You're on Barnes!”

 

Forts were built, the ammo was made. The snowball war between the two men was full on. So much so that it caused the others to stop their activities and watch. A betting pool as to who would win had even started between the four.

 

It didn't matter though. What mattered was that this small family was watching the two men who had always been so close. They watched as the soldiers became boys again. They reveled in how these two men who loved each other – who were separated, fought each other, then fought the world – somehow found a way to, if even for a little while, to just forget about their personal hells.

 

It was a time of peace. A time to relax. And it seemed that the two men were finally able to do so for the first time in a while.

 


	6. Warm Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm flames bring people together. Two separate families, joined by two men, come together around the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one I just BARELY made it in time on the actual day! Ack!
> 
> Anyway, for this story, I brought a story back from two chapters ago as well as did a continuation of last chapter. When I think of a warm fire, I think of people coming together, singing songs and telling stories. Seeing as how this is Christmas, I just found it fitting to tell this story about two different groups that our boys have been a part of coming together around two separate fires.

_**December 1943 – WWII, European Theater** _

 

It had been a night of stories of all sorts.

 

The Howling Commandos had a few days between missions and they were finally able to relax at least a little. They were in a camp with other troops that were going into battle, coming out of a rough round, or were stationed there.

 

The group of men were sitting around a good sized fire, each of them with a warm mug of coffee in their hand and a couple of homemade cookies courtesy of Howard Stark and Peggy Carter. It was good to be with the guys.

 

To Steve and Bucky, the Commandos were a second family. They were a unit and they watched out for each other constantly. It also didn't help the others called them “mom and dad,” but it honestly felt right. The two of them not only watched out for each other, but they kept an eye out for the guys. The were the very rare desegregated unit, having both a man of color and a man of Japanese decent. Not only that, but they also had two men in their unit not of their country, but that made them no less important to them.

 

“Stevie,” Bucky whispered softly, “how did we get so lucky?”

 

The man in question looked over to his secret lover. He gazed down at his profile, illuminated by the light of the orange flames. It was obvious that he was tired – they all were – but there was a smile on his lips.

 

Ocean orbs became soft and he wrapped his arm around his sergeant's waist. The captain sighed softly as group sat back a little bit.

 

“I don't know, Buck,” he answered, “We just did.”

 

Right at that moment, Gabe pulled out a harmonica and started to play a familiar tune. Apparently Dernier knew the song – but then who didn't – and began to sing along.

 

 _“Douce nuit, sainte nuit_  
_Dans les cieux, l'astre luit._  
_Le mystère annoncé s'accomplit ._  
_Cet enfant sur la paille endormi,_  
_C'est l'amour infini, c'est l'amour infini.”_

 

Gabe kept playing, but this time Steve sung. The men hadn't heard their Captain sing. And it surprised even Bucky, having known his friend to be tone deaf – apparently the serum had fixed something else of his lover's.

 

“ _Oíche chiúin, oíche Mhic Dé,_  
Cách 'na suan, dís araon,  
Dís is dílse ag faire le spéis,  
Naí beag gnaoi-gheal ceanán tais caomh  
Críost ina chodladh go séimh,  
Críost ina chodladh go séimh.”

 

The men sitting around the fire grew silent. The song had brought a warmth like that of the flames to them to calm their souls for only a while. It had also brought a new realization forward to the men.

 

“Captain,” Falsworth spoke first, “I didn't know you knew Gaelic.”

 

“Have to agree, Cap,” Morita nodded, “Didn't take you for an Irish.”

 

A smile tugged at the blonde's lips.

 

“First generation Irish-American,” he told them, “Born on Ellis Island not long after my mother – rest her soul – made it to the States and got citizenship.”

 

“Well, I'll be damned,” Dugan breathed.

 

“Doesn't mean I wasn't taught. That was one of the songs she taught me. Especially being Catholic, and all.”

 

The fire continued to warm them as they realized how much they'd started growing together, like the flames that lit up the night sky.

 

 

_**December, Present Day – Canadian Rockies** _

 

The small group of Avengers sat around the cabin's fireplace. It had been a good day of just relaxing, knowing they didn't have much longer to be in the cabin. They were glad that T'Challa had paid for many nights here, but knew that it would be time to head back soon.

 

They would miss this place that allowed them to remember that it was the month of December.

 

As Bucky and Steve got up from their spots to get the group some hot cider, the older to the two watched as Clint got up and went over to a case that was in the corner. They paid no mind as they got out the cider and started to warm it up.

 

“We got lucky again, Steve,” the brunet spoke softly, watching the group around the fire. The warmth from the fire could still be felt even in the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, Bucky. Yeah we did,” the blond agreed.

 

Steve put a tray of mugs together and he and Bucky went back out and set the tray on the table close by. They sat down with the group again, holding each other as the archer messed around with the guitar that he'd returned with. The two watched the flames before them, Bucky leaning his head on Steve's shoulder, sitting there and taking in the warmth of their new family.

 

The captain closed his eyes. It wasn't too long after that he'd heard the familiar cords on the guitar. He was taken back to that night so long ago. And then Wanda started to sing in Russian.

 

“ _T'eehaya noch, d'eevnaya noch!_  
Dr'eml'et vs'yo, l'eesh ne speet  
V blagagav'en'ye sv'yataya cheta;  
Choodnym Mlad'entzem palny eeh s'ertza,   
Radost' v dooshe eeh gar'eet.  
Radost' v dooshe eeh gar'eet.”

 

Her voice was soft, but steady, filling each of them with the flames of that familial warmth that the two super soldiers knew so well. This night was more and more familiar to them, bringing back more and more memories.

 

Bucky's voice soon followed. Steve smiled, already knowing where he'd picked up the language. The others knew as well. Their family circle, while still finding itself, was slowly becoming whole around the fires once again. And it was this peaceful time that was allowing it to happen.

 

“ _Noapte de vis, timp preasfânt,_

_Toate dorm pe pământ_

_Două inimi veghează,_

_Pruncul dulce visează_

_Într-un leagăn de vis._

_Intr-un leagan de vis.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italicized song that you see in four languages is in fact the same song. If you can't tell by some of the lines in the first two versions, the song I used is Silent Night. The languages I used are (respectively) as follows:
> 
> ~French  
> ~Irish-Gaelic  
> ~Russian (written by pronunciation)  
> ~Romanian
> 
> If you don't understand why that last one is there, in Civil War Bucky is found in Bucharest, Romania. Also, it's Sebastian Stan's native tongue. Yes he speaks English very fluently, but he was born in Romania so Romanian was his first tongue.


	7. Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the people of Wakanda shut off their lights, Bucky and Steve notice something about the skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short this time around. But sometimes it's nice for a little short and sweet.

“Clear tonight,” Steve murmured.

 

They had returned to Wakanda after their trip to North America. Everyone had gone their separate ways in the Wakandan Palace. Bucky and Steve had gone to their own little apartment room. They had to admit, it was nice knowing that they were safe again. However, getting to be in the snow was nice as well.

 

When they had returned to the palace, the group had found that T'Challa had decorated the palace for the holiday season. Sure, the tree was not the usual pine, but the decorations were still quite beautiful

 

Steve was on their balcony. He was gazing out over the village below, watching as each of the houses shut off their lights and people went to bed. The people were safe with their protector, and they knew their protector had allies. They were strangers and the people kept their eyes on them.

 

However, the group were stars and legends. They were the ones that took responsibility for their actions. They also helped their king to realize that something was wrong with the Accords.

 

Bucky went over to the blond, wrapping his arms around the younger's waist. Steve closed his eyes, just taking in the feel of the older around him. He took in the smell of the combination of mint and mango of shampoo and bodywash, but also the brunet's own scent of cinnamon, metal and fire.

 

“Yeah, it is, Stevie.”

 

The two stood there for a while as the town and jungle around them grew darker and darker. As the last lights went out, they both released a breath. They gazed up at the sky above them.

 

Millions upon billions of twinkling diamonds shown above them. Clearer than any clear night they had back in New York. While the were in Canada, they hadn't seen anything since it had been snowing the whole time.

 

Bucky wrapped his arms tighter around Steve. The two of them sighed as they watched shooting star after shooting star fly past. It was a beautiful sight. Sure, it wasn't a cold December night like they were used to. T'Challa was doing what he could to make up for what they'd known. Not only that but the unpolluted clear skies were amazing.

 

“A beautiful December night.”

 

“That it is.”

 


	8. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After battles, each side finds themselves bonding with each other. They become more of a family. With the Commandos having been their first, Steve and Bucky learn that they really do have a second family in this new century.

Bucky placed the final plate, bowl and silverware on the table. It was perfect. Steve was finishing the meal – it was going to be a beef stew and some dinner rolls. The others would be there in a little bit.

 

“Buck, you done?” the blond called from the kitchen area.

 

“Yeah, you?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Steve carried the Dutch oven from the kitchen to the dining room, setting it down on the hot pads in the center of the table. The table was, thankfully, large enough for the number of settings they had put down. Then again T'Challa would never have let it be so that people would be left out.

 

“It will be good to have a dinner together,” the captain nodded, taking a breath.

 

“How long has it been since you've had something like this, Stevie?”

 

The man in question paused for a few moments. He swallowed softly as he bowed his head. “Including the war?”

 

“If you want to.”

 

“That night with the Commandos was a good one... But last time was with your family.”

 

There was a knock on the door, interrupting their thoughts.

 

“Alright, let's do this.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Bucky and Steve sat side by side at the table. Around them sat Clint and Laura with their three kids, Scott, Sam and Wanda. The table was huge, but still cozy.

 

“This is great. I mean really great,” the new comer smiled, “All of us together, spending the holidays like this. I mean I know it's not ideal for-”

 

“Hush, Tic-Tac,” Sam muttered.

 

“Steve,” Laura spoke quietly, “Thank you for letting us come to Clint. For letting us be with him.”

 

The captain gave a small smile. “It's the least I could do, for what he risked and did for me.”

 

“Come on, Steve,” the archer smirked, “You know what I do. And you know how I am. I help you, you help me.”

 

“And he wouldn't have done it if he didn't think of you as family,” his wife smiled, “And he means that for everyone here. He considers that of everyone here.” Her eyes went over especially to Wanda.

 

Bucky and Steve looked at each other. Family. The others thought they were a family. Really, with what they'd been through why wouldn't they be a family.

 

Beneath the table, the two super soldiers squeezed each others' hands.

 

There was talking and chatting and laughter as the group continued to eat their simple yet filling meal. It really was a family dinner, and a large one at that. And it was a family that they could all be proud of.

 

Steve silently wished that some of the others who weren't there were. As it was, however, the family they had was slowly mending and bonding with each other once more. They were finding a new strength in each other, learning and finding out more.

 

They really were a family, in their own way.

 


	9. Hot Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warm drinks of chocolate with good movies bring back memories of before the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know some people are getting confused at some points.
> 
> Older: Bucky - March 10, 1917  
> Younger: Steve - July 4, 1918
> 
> At least that's what I've seen in the MCU. You can correct me if I'm wrong. I can easily fix it. But that's what I've seen and that's what I'm going by (meaning that in Civil War, Bucky is 99 years old).

It was a quiet night in the apartment. The two super soldiers were sitting on the couch in front of the TV as they watched White Christmas. It had become one of their favorite holiday movies since they got back together.

 

They understood the themes: the holidays, trust, betrayal, loyalty, honesty, love, anger... They knew every theme. The one theme they wished they knew completely was leaving the military and wanting to go back. Both of them had never completely left, MIA and the longest POW made it so they were both still in. People say they are retired military, but with how they still technically worked for the government they really weren't.

 

But it was a holiday movie. And one that brought warmth to their hearts. Especially since they had heard the original version of the song “White Christmas” back in 1942. It had been something that kept them warm, just listening to something calming as they did.

 

On the side table there were two mugs of hot chocolate. They weren't made with the powdered stuff. It didn't taste real to them. No, instead it was a recipe they'd found that involved chocolate, milk, cream and maybe a little bit of sugar and vanilla. It was closer to what they used to know.

 

“Hey Bucky,” Steve muttered softly.

 

“Yeah, Steve?”

 

“Remember when chocolate was hard for us to get?”

 

The brunet nodded, reaching over and grabbing his mug. “Yeah, I do. It was definitely more of a treat for us when we got older.”

 

Steve swallowed softly as he gazed at their mugs of the rich, soul-warming liquid. Yeah, he'd remembered when that was more of a treat for them. And it was because he was always so sick.

 

“I also remember how we would melt it down like we just did, mix it with some milk we had,” Bucky continued, “just like we just did.”

 

“Buck... do you-”

 

“Don't you dare Rogers,” Buck mentioned quietly, “especially since you didn't let me finish.”

 

Steve quickly shut his mouth.

 

“I also remember one of the times we did, we had the radio on. It was cold, just like today. We were in London on leave after a few big missions with the guys. Didn't wanna get drunk, so we had some hot chocolate instead. It was the first time we heard Crosby singin' White Christmas.”

 

“Good memory,” the blond gave a soft nod.

 

“And this movie is good to us because it a post war story. A good after-war story. A love story.”

 

“You're definitely the dancer guy – what's his name... Danny Kaye. Light on your feet... But you also are Crosby. You have his charisma and charm.”

 

Bucky, having just sipped some of his hot chocolate, smiled and gave his lover a gentle kiss on his lips. The taste of the chocolate lingered slightly. It caused Steve to lick his lips slightly at the flavor.

 

“Doesn't matter who I am in the movie,” the older super soldier murmured, snuggling deeper into their blankets with the younger and his hot chocolate. “As long as I have you and good memories, that's what matters.”

 

“And hot chocolate,” the blond nodded, “the hot chocolate's good too.”

 

“Like I said,” Bucky repeated, taking a sip of the chocolaty drink, “good memories.”

 

The two relaxed into each other as the presentation to General Waverly began in the movie. The two sipped on their hot drinks as the cold snow fell outside their apartment.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't seen _White Christmas_ , you need to! The movie itself is from 1954, so after our boys went under/were captured. However I can see Tony, Clint, Bruce or Sam recommending it to Steve and him falling in love with it.
> 
> It's a good heartfelt semi-musical movie. It takes place toward the end of and post World War II. I grew up on this movie and to be honest, I still watch it every year because it's actually aged quite well. Sure, there's a little cheese. What musical doesn't have it?
> 
> Also, the song _White Christmas_ by Irving Berlin was released in 1942 and performed by Bing Crosby. In fact the original song/version holds the Guinness World Record for best-selling single with selling over 1,000,000 copies worldwide.
> 
> Steve and Bucky were both in the Army/in the European theater by that time, so I had to fudge around a little since no clear dates were given in _Captain America: The First Avenger_ until the end of the movie.


	10. Scarves and Mittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having known the bitter chill of winter, Steve and Bucky always have scarves and mittens in their apartment.

In the apartment of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, clothes tend to be strung about everywhere. Jackets end up on chairs or couches. Socks and shoes are either piled by the door, flung against a wall or trip people in the middle of the floor. Let's not talk about where shirts and pants go.

 

But a few things, especially during the winter, are hung up nicely by the door or placed into coat pockets or onto the door-side table. Other than keys, these would be their scarves and mittens. These items of warmth and security mean so much to the two super soldiers.

 

Having grown up in such downtrodden times of the Depression and World War II, these two men have known the cold of a bitter New York winter. They've felt the chill to their bones, one more so than the other. They understand how the ice and snow feel on bare skin as they have both been frozen in different ways, but in the cold no less.

 

The captain and sergeant both hated the cold. They despised it with a passion as they would tend to bundle up more now that they were both in the modern era.

 

They would always have a good pair of mittens or gloves with them during the fall and winter. They really didn't like the feel of cold on their hands, how it would dry out and crack even their serum-healed hands. Of course their hands would heal and become soft once more, but the initial drying and cracking was still painful.

 

The scarves were essential for them. They were both bought and handmade – Bucky had taken to both knitting and crocheting them. The scarves kept their heads and necks warm, having known the chill down the back of their necks and trying to keep the heat in.

 

In the cold of winter, mittens and scarves were always good. They helped to keep the warmth in so that their bodies would know the warmth of the other when they got home. It didn't matter if they were gone for a few hours or a few weeks. During the fall and winter, whenever a scarf and a pair of mittens were gone, that's when the other knew that their other half would come back to them nice and warm.

 


	11. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tradition, a kiss under the mistletoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter this time. But sometimes, short and sweet is all you need.

Such a simple little plant. Really it's nothing more than a sort of parasite on most plants. Some people hate it while others grow it in mounds.

 

A Christmas tradition that people both love and hate. It depended on who it happened.

 

Just a simple kiss.

 

Under the mistletoe.

 

That could make or break a person's night. Sometimes it had even changed peoples lives. It blossomed new relationships. Old relationships could be rekindled. New friendships could be made.

 

It all depended on how things fell.

 

Who ended up under that simple sprig of white berries and green leaves.

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

“Hey Bucky.”

 

“Yeah Steve?”

 

“Look up.”

 

A soft smirk.

 

“Come on and kiss me, punk. I know you know how. Did it just fine a couple hours ago.”

 

“Mnn... Buck, not fair!”

 

“Come on, Stevie.” A gentle smile. “You know I love you.”

 

A calming, reaffirming kiss.

 


	12. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such a relaxing scent. Especially during the holidays and after a battle.

It was a cold, blustery day in New York. However that didn't mean that the villains would rest. The Avengers were called out to take on another super baddie. Bucky hadn't been allowed to go out since not only had he been banged up pretty badly on the last mission, but he had also had a couple of bad days. He knew it would be bad for him to be out and fighting when his mind wouldn't be in it.

 

So while Steve was out he had been making winter-themed treats. He had to admit, though, that finding peppermint chocolate chips was a bit difficult. Tony had told them they existed and he had gone in search of them

 

“Sergeant Barnes,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. spoke to him, “the others have returned. Captain Rogers appears to be sore from the battle.”

 

Bucky sighed, shaking his head. “Count on that punk to take on most of the enemies, including the head guy.”

 

“The Captain would like to know your location.”

 

Bucky glanced over at a couple of bottles that were on the counter and smiled. Picking them up, he made his way over to the elevators.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y.? Take me to the gym and spa level. Make sure that Steve isn't able to get there for at least twenty minutes,” the brunet smiled.

 

“I believe you will have sufficient time, Sergeant,” the AI made note, “as how it seems that a mission debrief is being requested.”

 

“Great.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

It took Steve almost an hour to get to the gym spas. He'd already changed from his gear to a pair of sweats and a tee shirt. He wanted to be comfortable after this battle, especially since he knew he was in pain. It wasn't so much as he'd been shot at. It was more as though he'd pulled and strained muscles and he knew they never healed right.

 

He had to smile though. The blond was glad that Bucky was able to find a way to calm down and relax after his last episode. He'd been worried and he was glad that his boyfriend had agreed to stay behind after it. It helped all of them to know that he was taking care of himself and knew what to do when.

 

Once he got to the spa area of the gyms, he relaxed a little bit. Something about the steam coming out from the saunas meant a lot to him.

 

He got to one of the relaxation spa rooms, however, and was surprised by a sign on the door.

 

 _Reserved for Steve Rogers_.

 

The Captain was in shock as he saw this but recovered himself quickly. He went over to the door and carefully opened it. He was greeted by the strong sent peppermint. He gazed around and then looked over to see Bucky standing there.

 

Bucky stood there, in comfortable sweats himself. A defuser with peppermint oil was off on the side. There was a massage bed there in the room. This made Steve's eyebrow raise a little.

 

“I figured you might need something soothing after the fight today.”

 

Steve closed the door behind him. There were soft moans that followed not long after the door was closed. Soft sighs and hums also filled the air.

 

The two men left the room about an hour and a half later. The blond was definitely more relaxed and the brunet had seemed to look very accomplished.

 

And if anyone near Steve smelled peppermint at all, that was the massage oil that Bucky used. And the scent continued to relax the super soldier, even after the massage was over.

 


	13. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a house tree becomes a copy of a well-known holiday tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late. Passed out as I was writing it! Whoops!

It was something to behold. Just amazing for all of them to look at.

 

The group of Avengers had gone to Rockefeller Center. Most were off doing their own thing. However Steve and Bucky were off on their own. They were gazing at the giant tree they had every year, just staying together to stave off any form of cold.

 

“Did you know the smallest tree they'll allow is sixty-five feet tall by thirty-five feet wide?” the blond mentioned quietly.

 

“Ain't no shorty there, that's for sure,” Bucky agreed.

 

They stood there for a while longer before Steve spoke again. “The tree at the Tower isn't decorated yet.”

 

“I'm sure they'd be more than happy to have you decorate it, Stevie.”

 

Of course the Avengers would want him to decorate the tree. They'd finally found out about their captain's artistic ability. They would want him to take advantage and do what he can. And he would be more than happy to please.

 

“Yeah... They probably would,” the blond nodded, gazing at the tree above them, “And I already have some ideas.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Bucky smiled at Steve. He was proud of his boyfriend. The tree for the common floor was amazing.

 

The sergeant knew it would be amazing since it was his boyfriend. The man had a wonderful talent, a good eye, and as more and more often they were finding out, one hell of a memory.

 

What ended up happening in the common room was that Steve had ended up creating a scale-size version of the tree in Rockefeller Center. It was definitely something to see for everyone there.

 

“Good job, Stevie,” the brunet grinned, giving the captain a kiss on the cheek, “very good job.”

 


	14. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking through Central Park, the boys muse and think about old friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fell asleep writing again.
> 
> Also, I don't know how/if Central Park is lit up for the holidays. I just kinda figured that it is because it's New York and it would look pretty lit up.

Central Park was flooded with them. Various shakes of white and blue, red and green, yellow and pink. It was beautiful. They covered the horse-drawn carriages that ran through the park. It was a magical place, wonderful.

 

The lights shown in Steve's eyes.

 

“Beautiful,” he whispered, keeping his hot chocolate close to himself. He sipped it softly as he gazed at all the lights.

 

“Central Park people sure went out of their way to make sure this was extra special this year,” Bucky agreed, “Musta known you were comin'.”

 

“Must have,” the blonde hummed. He gazed over the brilliantly lit scene. It was so picturesque. It really was something.

 

“I bet if the guys were still around they'd think it was tacky,” Bucky chuckled, “Hell, they'd probably try to take some of the lights or even try to change some of them to drive the people crazy.”

 

“I think they'd appreciate them,” was spoken quietly, “apparently Dugan would get into house lighting wars with his neighbors while keeping it friendly.”

 

Bucky smiled. “Sounds like Dugan. Rough and tumble, but so kind at heart.”  
  
The lights of Central Park twinkled as the two walked. It was a special time of year. And it was even more special for them to see the lights in this new century. Sure, sometimes they felt like it was over done, but when it came to the lights of the park, it never felt like too much.

 

It was a a new New York Christmas for the two of them.

 


	15. Gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking for a recipe that brings back pre-war traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, funny story. I had actually started writing tomorrow's prompt before I realized I was looking at the wrong day! Whoops! XD

“Where is that recipe?”

 

“Check in that cupboard over the stove, Buck. Maybe it's there.”

 

Tony watched from the elevator as the two super soldiers were turning their apartment floor upside-down and inside-out. He had no idea what they were looking for. It made no sense to him.

 

“I swear I had it in my hands. I don't want to lose that recipe.”

 

The billionaire cleared his throat. “Not that it really matters or what have have you, but what are you looking for exactly?”

 

Bucky looked over at him. His eyes were soft and slightly pained as he swallowed. Well, crap, it was something that had to do with emotions. Tony never did well with that emotional hanky panky stuff. To be honest, he tried to avoid it like the plague most days.

 

“It's my ma's old recipe for gingerbread,” the brunet answered, “It was a tradition to make it every year for Christmas. When we could, I mean. If times got tough and we didn't have enough-”

 

“My ma and I would help ya out where we could,” Steve finished.

 

“If I might suggest, Sergeant,” interrupted F.R.I.D.A.Y., “checking the island counter top by the sink.”

 

“Why would...” the former assassin started, only to trail off as he picked up the paper recipe card. His hand trembled a little for a moment. “Thanks, F.R.I.D.A.Y.”

 

“You're welcome, Sergeant.”

 

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A Few Hours Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** _

 

“This isn't the gingerbread I thought you'd make,” Tony muttered, staring at the pan of what appeared to be cake.

 

Bucky looked incredulously at the man. “What? You thought we made cookies? Or houses?”

 

“Matter of fact, I thought everyone did.”

 

The blond smiled a little. “Tony, the gingerbread we're used to was more like a cake. Sure we had the cookies back then, but we knew the cake more.”

 

“But... the cookies... the houses...”

 

The super soldiers just shook their heads. This was what was familiar to them, what they were used to. Old-fashioned gingerbread was a thing for them. Sure, cookies were great and the houses would always look fantastic.

 

But actual gingerbread? That held memories.

 

That was tradition.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes people, I actually have done my research. Before the gingerbread man/cookie came about, let alone the gingerbread house, gingerbread was actually a form of cake. It was probably kind of like a molossus cake of sorts (which I've made one of those and it's really good).


	16. Snowed In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught in a snow storm after a mission, Bucky and Steve make the best of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... This was the one I was working on yesterday before I realized I was doing the wrong prompt. At least I actually finished it today!

“Well, we're not leaving any time soon.”

 

Steve glanced over at Bucky who was staring out the window. He knew how antsy the older got now days. It had everything to do with the fact that he still had the instincts of an assassin.

 

He, too, got antsy, but he was still calm about things.

 

“Buck, come away from there.”

 

The storm had hit far to quickly for either of their liking. They couldn't call out to anyone and no one could come get them. Honestly, they were lucky to have electricity for the moment. They could only watch as half foot after half foot of snow fell down on their temporary home.

 

It had happened like this:

 

The Captain and the Soldier had had a mission to go out on. It was the usual “take down the Hydra base, download the information, destroy the base, come back.” It _should_ have been easy.

 

Key word: _should_.

 

What they hadn't been told was that there was a bad snow storm coming and their window to get in and out was small at best. They hadn't been told that if they got caught in the storm that they wouldn't be leaving the safe house they'd had secured for a long while.

 

Luckily, the safe house had plenty of food to last them until they could get bailed out after their failed check in, as well as plenty of water in case pipe froze and a generator should power go out.. It wasn't a matter as to if said check in would happen, but when. The check in was in a couple of hours. Of course everyone knew they'd gotten the job done, but the storm had hit fast. The team would know to look at the safe house first.

 

“Stevie, you know how I get. I don't like being cooped up in a place for too long. You remember what I was like after I was brought back.”

 

The younger sighed. “I know, Buck. Trust me, I know.”

 

“So what we do what exactly?”

 

The blond captain smiled as his boyfriend. “This TV has Netflix. We can continue to catch up on some of the Disney movies we missed again.”

 

“Sweet!”

 

The former assassin made his way over to the couch and snuggled in close to his lover. “Which one were we up to?”

 

Steve smiled softly at Bucky. He turned on the TV and put in his Netflix password. They would be here for a while. Not that it mattered though. As long as they were together, being snowed in was more than bearable for the two of them.

 

“I think we were up to... _The Little Mermaid_.”

 

Bucky balked, face going a very pallid color. “Oh god... Stark showed me that one... Doesn't she die in this?”

 

Steve's eyes widened. “No... No she doesn't. It's happily ever after. The one Tony showed you was made by a different company.”

 

The brunet relaxed. “Okay, good. Now I really want to see it.”

 

The blond smiled again, then hit 'play.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god. That little bit at the end? About _The Little Mermaid_ where she dies? Yeah, my family owned two different versions of the movie when I was younger. One was the beloved Disney version, the other was by some other company - don't even ask me if I remember who, because I don't. In said other version, the little mermaid actually does die. My parents told me they watched it once with my sister and were just like "Never again," even though we owned the movie until recently. So that explains Bucky's little outburst at the end there.


	17. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since when do super soldiers get sick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain was not wanting to work for this one. Sorry that it's short and stupid...

“How the hell does a super soldier get sick?”

 

“I... I don't... I don't kn-kn-know h- ACHOO! - how...”

 

This was the first time in seventy years that one of the two had gotten sick. Neither men had had to have flu shots or anything like that.

 

But now, some how, Bucky was the one to get sick. Steve had always been the sickly one in the past. However, in recent days, the former assassin found himself feeling worse and worse. It was like he had a super-sized version of the flu. He'd been getting aches more often than usual, only real thing causing the aches anymore was where the arm attached properly. He's also been getting heat flashes as well as chills.

 

“At least it looks like I can finally take care of you now, Buck,” Steve whispered softly, bringing over a bowl of chicken broth that he'd just finished making.

 

“You know you never owed me for any of those times, right?” the brunet blearily looked up at the man.

 

The blond smiled. Holding the bowl, he lifted the spoon out of the hot liquid and held it up to Bucky. The older slowly sipped the broth from the utensil, but tried to curl up more afterward.

 

“I know I don't owe you,” Steve smiled, soft ocean gazing into weary crystal, “but I do like the chance to take care of you every once in a while.”

 


	18. Holiday Market

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers go to a small market place. The market just so happened to be in full holiday gear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny enough yesterday and last week Saturday as well, the town where I live had our crafts market going as well as had shops open late. Late holiday shopping go! ^_^;;;

It was almost as if Christmas had thrown up everywhere.

 

All of the Avengers had gone out into the city. Tony had decided that they were going to go to a local market. He hadn't said much other than it was to be a festive trip and he was sure that the “old folks” would love it. Of course Steve and Bucky had rolled their eyes at the comment, figuring that it was just Tony speak of they might find it familiar.

 

When they got there, the two super soldiers agreed that what they saw was anything but familiar. Not only that but it sent them for a bit of a loop.

 

“If they had these when we knew New York,” the blond started, “we never saw 'em.”

 

“Especially if they were too far away,” the brunet agreed. “During the winter, I was usually the one who did most of the shopping. It was that or let Steve get near sick again in the cold.”

 

But neither of them said too much after that. They wandered the stalls, seeing what all the shop keepers had for sale. Some things they found were obviously mass-produced. Other things were most definitely handmade. It was a sight to see at this market center.

 

Red, green and gold. Silver, blue and purple. These colors trimmed each stall as they would visit and look around. The two weren't usually recognized since they were doing the usual “we're incognito” hoodie, glasses and ball cap. However there were the occasional stall owners who would recognize them but didn't say anything to the other stall owners.

 

As Steve and Bucky wandered, their hands interwove. Of course some of the things around the stalls and the area in general were gaudy, but that didn't matter. They could feel the spirit of the holidays here. They saw the kindness in the shopkeepers and that ever greeting, every smile, everything was honest and clear.

 

“This is not like Solstice,” Thor had commented once everyone had returned to the Tower, “but it certainly has the feeling of it.”

 

The two super soldiers just smiled as Bruce, Tony and Jane attempted to explain the many pasts and histories behind the celebration.

 


	19. Ugly Sweaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thought he'd be clever and make an "ugly sweater" for each member of the team. How do Steve and Bucky react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly lost track of time yesterday. I had to do shopping and there was much chaos. And then I pretty much passed out. Please forgive me! >_

“What the hell did Stark get us?”

 

Bucky came out of the bedroom wearing a bright blue sweatshirt. On it were some random designs of snowflakes and red stars. In the middle was a figure that looked like an elf.

 

With a metal arm.

 

“He uh... He certainly... got us something,” Steve hesitated. He honestly wasn't sure how to react to this shirt. He had already seen his own shirt and really was...

 

“Just fuckin' say it, Steve. It's me as an elf. He made me a fuckin' elf and put it on this damned sweater-shirt thing,” the assassin complained out loud.

 

Steve honestly didn't want to wear his own sweatshirt. But he knew Bucky would make him.

 

“You know he got you one too,” the brunet commented, knowing the other's dread.

 

“I know,” the blond groaned.

 

“You're gonna end up wearing it one way or another,” the sergeant reminded him, “Either I'm gonna get you to, or Tony's gonna guilt trip you.”

 

The captain shoved himself up off the couch. There was no way he was going to win this fight. He went into their room. His boyfriend waited in the living room while he changed out of the shirt he had been wearing to his own version.

 

It took all of five minutes before Steve returned.

 

“Oh... Jesus, Mary and Joseph...” Bucky uttered, smacking his head with his flesh hand, “Why in the seven hells...”

 

Steve's shirt was a sight, much like Bucky's. It was gray, with trees and shield designs. The main picture was of a snowman.

 

And this snowman held a shield and had the Captain America helmet on its head.

 

“So...” the brunet started.

 

“We can get revenge later. Everyone else is waiting.”

 

The two super soldiers made their way to the elevator. The took it up to where they found everyone on the common floor wearing sweaters much like theirs. At least they weren't suffering alone.

 


	20. Coffee Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amid the chaos, there's a quiet little Brooklyn corner where one can find peace and coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get me wrong. Me actually having a job at a mom and pop cafe/coffee shop/bakery helps a little with this. They can be busy or they can be slow. But I also know the peace of a coffee shop or place like that even when it's busy. I know that the coffee shop/bakery theme can be either really sweet or really cheesy. So I'm hoping I did okay.

They weren't in Manhattan, let alone on the island.

 

No, the two super soldiers were in Brooklyn. They were in a quiet little neighborhood. The buildings were tastefully decorated for the holiday. It was calming after multiple attacks to left over HYDRA bases. Not to mention there was all the Christmas shopping they'd had to finish.

 

The two had taken up a corner table in a quiet little coffee shop. It wasn't busy, but it wasn't empty either. Other than them and the two people working on the front counter, there were at least half a dozen other people. There were those who would come and go, get a drink and a pastry and be on their way.

 

Mostly they were people watching and relaxing as they sat. The captain had gotten a green tea latte, which he was finding was actually quite nice and calming. The sergeant had just gotten a regular coffee with one cream and two sugar packets, nursing it and savoring it and its strength.

 

This time in the little coffee shop was their get away. None of the others knew about it – well, Natasha might know about it but she's Natasha. It gave them peace in the chaos, and it allowed them to reflect on things they'd done separately and together.

 

It helped them to remember their lives before everything. Sure, it wasn't a diner but that mattered little to them.

 

All that mattered was that this little cafe allowed them to be brought closer together in the holiday times.

 


	21. Volunteer Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a local diner has some fire and water issues, the boys volunteer to help rebuild.

Steve was hammering, humming some songs as he did so. Bucky was off on the side doing some work with power tools. Around them, people were hustling and bustling about.

 

It hadn't been that long ago – a couple months ago really – that an eatery that the two had known back in Brooklyn had gotten a bad electrical fire. Then not long after that there had been a minor flood in the building causing some bad water damage. It was almost to the point where the owners were close to selling the building or filing for bankruptcy.

 

Then one day after Thanksgiving, the two super soldiers went to the owners and started working the various parts of the diner. They wanted no money; in fact they had actually donated money to the owners for anything that they would need for repairs, inspections. Anything. The two had enough from all their back-pay, the could afford to help them.

 

The two had been the start. Soon, others from around the neighborhood and even around the city were helping in the rebuilding of the diner. There were other donations here and there, most under a hundred, but there were a few that were even into the thousands. Some of the people helping out were actual contractors who were willing to work pro-bono because they loved the place so much.

 

All of the volunteers were working around the clock. They were taking shifts, making sure that everything was up to code, everything was put where it needed to go.

 

They were lucky that they had Steve on their side. Especially since he could remember everything about what the dining area looked like. The owners could take liberties with how to do behind the counter and the kitchen.

 

The two men worked every day that they weren't on a mission or weren't being forced to do interviews or PR stunts. This work was theirs and theirs alone. They hadn't told any of the Avengers, though the wouldn't be surprised if Natasha or Tony had found out.

 

But it didn't matter to them at the end of the day. As the two of them stepped out from the diner – having been shooed away by some of the other volunteers as well as the owners – they turned toward it. The progress had been slow, but the evidence was there. It would be back together before Christmas.

 

And all it took was a little helpful start.

 


	22. Caroling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Avengers themselves won't go caroling, they go out to listen to the carolers. While in Central Park, they get a bit of a treat!

Songs filled the air.

 

As the group of Avengers walked the streets of Manhattan (Bucky and Steve had made them), they heard the various versions of the many Christmas songs out there. The two super soldiers smiled as they remembered White Christmas's early years. Other songs they'd heard and sung throughout the years and it was good to hear different variations on them.

 

As the group entered Central Park, they saw a large crowd surrounding a small group.

 

Steve tensed. He wasn't one for making a fight around the holidays but he didn't want people hurt.

 

Bucky noticed and gripped his hand gently. “Stevie,” he whispered, “calm down. Besides, listen with those ears of yours. You'll hear what the rest of the crowd does...”

 

The blond stopped. Listening, he smiled and was a peace as they made their way further into the crowd.

 

“ _Hark the Harold angels sing  
Glory to the newborn king_

_Peace on earth and mercy mild_

_God and sinners reconciled...”_

 

A familiar carol to most of the group. They finally reached the center of the crowd. That's where they saw it.

 

A group of five stood there gathered together. Four men and one woman were singing, their harmony something beautiful. It had been better than most of the carolers out and about (the Avengers weren't about to carol themselves). Their voices were uplifting and soulful.

 

However, Steve and Bucky noticed the carolers changes slightly and one of them started to make sounds with his mouth. Their brows furrowed, watching their comrades starting to smile and enjoying this new part of the performance.

 

“ _Glory to the new... born... king...  
Hark the Harold angels sing!”_

 

From there on it became a combination of a gospel song with aspects of beat boxing and R&B styles mixed within. It was an amazing piece and this new version of an old hymn was something of at treat. And it still threw the captain and sergeant that one of the members was the one creating the beats and backup sounds for their song.

 

As it ended, applause erupted from the large crowd. This group had to be known well enough to get an audience like this. It was something else.

 

“Who are these guys?” Steve whispered softly.

 

“Don't know,” Bucky answered, “but I think we may have listened to something they've done before during one of the music binges.”

 

The Avengers kept to the side as they watched the five singers perform their next song.

 

“ _Joy to the world...._

_Joy to the world..._

 

_Joy to the world_

_The Lord is come_

_Let Earth (let Earth) receive (receive) her king...”_

 

The caroling seemed to turn into a dance party of sorts with this version. Even the superheroes were enjoying themselves. Bucky took Steve into his arms and did some impromptu moves. They were laughing and having fun.

 

It wasn't too long though before Bucky's dance moves slowed and the two soldiers grew closer to each other. They slowed because the song that carolers were singing had changed.

 

“ _Noel_

_Noel_

_Noel  
Noel..._

 

_The first Noel, the angels did say_

_Was to certain poor shepherds_

_In fields as they lay_

 

_(Noel)_

 

_Oh, In fields where they lay_

_Keeping their sheep_

_On a cold winter's night_

_That was so deep...”_

 

The group of Avengers stayed listening to the familiar but mysterious carolers for the rest of the performance before the singers moved on. It was amazing what a little holiday music could do for a roughed up soul. It was a miracle that calmed the ones that helped other nations. Not only that, but it helped for the blond and the brunet to finally relax at least a little bit.

 

For even holiday music can soothed the wounded soul.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm a sucker for some good acapella. And when I think caroling, I honestly think of acapella groups.
> 
> The songs sung in this are:  
> ~Hark the Harold Angels Sing  
> ~Joy to the World  
> ~The First Noel
> 
> The singers? If you didn't catch it in the description of the group (or how the songs are performed), it's Pentatonix. I know they probably wouldn't normally do this anymore with how big of a group they are, but it's the world of Marvel, so you never know.
> 
> The versions of the songs they performed can be found on their second holiday album, "That's Christmas To Me." I have the deluxe version and I highly recommend it.
> 
> I know of people who don't like them. That's fine. I respect that fully. I only ask that there be no flame wars in the comments about who's a better group/singer to have chosen.


	23. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys had done many things it the past. It was something they needed to get back into doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, though I fell asleep writing it. This one, however, leads into the next one.

Bucky and Steve were setting out some things in their Tower apartment. Ever since they'd been allowed back in the states, they had been living in either the Avengers Tower or in the compound. That didn't matter though. They were still able to put things together and do things like they normal.

 

Since they were at home, in a stable place, they would be able to do things as they normally have. They had a tree. There were presents underneath – they could afford so many and it was good that they could. The apartment was decorated.

 

The two had baked various treats – cookies and meringues. They had made other little treats as well – cherry-Kiss mice with almond ears, homemade Ritz sandwiches dipped in chocolate and chocolate-covered caramel pretzels. They would be the ones preparing the feast; Tony had told them that he had people who could cater it, but they'd told him it wouldn't be the same.

 

They would go to a service Christmas Eve. They would try for the Catholic midnight mass, but knew that they could go to a different church, a different service, should the others not feel up for it.

 

The two of them smiled at each other as they set up one last thing on their table. They would be able to use it's purpose soon enough. It was special to both of them, more so the older than the younger but it still held meaning for both.

 

After all, who were they to go against traditions they'd known for years?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the treats they made, they wouldn't have done back between 1920 and 1940. They probably found the recipes when looking for holiday treats online. My parents did, that's for sure.


	24. Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is a time of festivals and parties. However, it's not the only holiday and sometimes a festival can be small as well.

Bucky stood at the table, placing eight candles on a stand in the center. His eyes glistened as his flesh hand trembled. It was this thing that was so small that reminded him every year that he was okay, that he was human.

 

Steve smiled, standing behind his lover as support. It was good for them to do this. For both of them, this meant the world. It meant a sort of normalcy was returning to them. It was something that had meaning.

 

The others wouldn't really understand. Well, Bruce and Sam might but the others wouldn't. Thor was still learning about the histories of various cultures, nations and religions. He might be interested, but it would be too loud for them for the moment.

 

“Bucky, you okay?” the blond asked.

 

A quivering lip turned into a shaky smile.

 

“Just remembering... that we can really do this now... That I can really do this...” the brunet answered, “That this, that we, are real. That we aren't in a dream.”

 

The captain smiled, going over and grabbing a lighter. He came back over to his sergeant handed it to him. “Here,” he smiled, “to make it more real.”

 

Bucky nodded. He took the lighter in his hand and lit the candle.

 

“Happy Hanukkah, Buck.”

 

“Merry Christmas Eve, Steve.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I followed some of the stories/fandom for this and made Bucky Jewish. This means that he would celebrate Hanukkah, also known as "The Festival of Lights." Before you ask, I do know those of the Jewish faith who celebrate both Hanukkah and Christmas. I figured it would be fitting since it's not often that Christmas Eve and Hanukkah fall on the same day.


	25. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the greatest gift isn't a present under a tree.

The tree was set.

 

The lights were lit.

 

The Christmas meal had been finished.

 

Everyone was smiling.

 

All of the presents had been unwrapped.

 

Everyone was enjoying what they had gotten. They were relaxing, enjoying drinks of varying sorts. Having fun.

 

Steve gazed around the Wakandan Avengers common room. Everyone of his team was there. Clint's family was there too. Even His Highness T'Challa came and spent time with them.

 

But that wasn't what made the Captain smile.

 

Sitting close by him, smiling and enjoying everything and everyone, was the one thing he could focus on and be okay with. It was the one thing that he could feel was real in the world. It was his heart and soul.

 

Bucky was there.

 

And that was really the only gift he could ask for.

 


	26. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candles are lit to bring light in darkness. The same can be said when loss is involved.
> 
> A memorial and a tribute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter/drabble will also be posted as a stand alone.
> 
> I was at a loss of what to write for my prompt yesterday (Dec. 26).
> 
> And then today happened and I knew.
> 
> This chapter is a memorial, a tribute of sorts.
> 
> Warning: this chapter will make you cry.

It had been a few years since Steve had been shown Star Wars and enjoyed it. It had been about two for Bucky.

 

They'd enjoyed the series. They loved the original three. The prequels were good. The two had even gone with the other Avengers to see the newly created seventh. They'd loved every minute of it.

 

The two were most entranced by Leia.

 

She was a princess, but a princess who could fight for herself. She didn't put off that “damsel in distress” air that, they'd had to admit, Snow White did put off (though they still liked that movie). She was a diplomat, a fighter, a lover. She knew what was needed when and she wouldn't take the roguish flirting of one Han Solo easily – at least not until the end of episode 5. She was a princess that wouldn't take any shit or nonsense from anyone.

 

To be honest, she reminded them a lot of Peggy.

 

What had been better was that due to a few parties, gatherings and award shows that the Avengers had been invited to, Bucky and Steve had gotten the chance to actually meet the wonderful actors of the series. They'd made comments of how Jane looked like Natalie Portman and how Bucky looked like he could be Mark Hamill's son. Harrison Ford had been a great man to talk with and they'd enjoyed his company.

 

But honest to God, they'd enjoyed meeting Carrie Fisher. They'd enjoyed it because they could understand. Steve understood her struggles with fame and gaining such immense fame so quickly. Both of them understood what it was like to have the sudden mood changes. With her it was a bipolar disorder, with them it was varying forms of PTSD. They understood about the effects of substance abuse – having survived Bucky's father, Tony's drunken tirades and even some of the ones Howard would have. They also never blamed her, as they'd never blamed anyone. Rough childhoods, harsh lives, lives never expected or easy. Of course the two super soldiers told her they would never fully understand. What they told her that they knew while it never got easier, it always got better. And she'd agreed.

 

The three would keep in contact. They would tell each other stories. Carrie of when she was on set on varying movies. Them of different funny encounters during the war, and especially when Peggy was involved.

 

So when they'd heard the news, the two men collapsed onto each other. For the longest time, for hours, they just sat there in silence. They were numb. She'd been someone who'd understood them and they'd understood her.

 

Finally, Steve slowly pulled away.

 

“Buck,” he whispered, “let's go to the church.”

 

Bucky nodded quietly. He knew what they were doing. It felt right.

 

The two men went down to the church. The two of them sharing a lighter, they lit prayer candles. One for each of their friends and comrades who had passed on or who had been killed. In the center of the flame ring they lit two more.

 

One was for Peggy.

 

One was for Carrie.

 

They prayed for their souls to have found their way to heaven, to have found peace. They also prayed that they would be their guides in the future.

 

The two soldiers quietly walked away from the circle of lit prayer candles. Holding hands as they left the sanctuary, they felt as though their two best gals were watching over them with smiles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R.I.P.  
> Carrie Fisher  
> 1956-2016
> 
> May the Force be with your soul.


End file.
